the leather jacket gang
by Kit Kit L
Summary: This is a gang story we all are poor except kagome she was the innocent schoolgirl till she joined the gang called the "leather jacket gang" they get into fights and there are lemons i suck at this just read it its long


Disowner I don't own inuyasha but I want to and I really want to own kouga he's so cute  
  
D/S=description  
  
K/N=Kasei note  
  
Characters and dating stats  
  
Kouga(18yr old wolf-demon) and Kasei(17yr old wolf-demon) that's me  
  
Inuyasha(20 dog demon) and Kagome(19 miko)  
  
Miroku(18 perv priest) and Sango(17demon slayer)  
  
Shippo(16 fox demon) and Aukai (16 yrs fox demon)  
  
Sesshomaru(26 dog demon)  
  
Naraku(18 demon mix)  
  
Kouganku(5 wolf-demon)  
  
Sorry but you gotta have the backgrounds otherwise it might not make much since ok so here is the boring stuff but it gets better.  
  
This is a gang story so here's the background we are all in a gang called the leather jackets (I know its corny if you have suggestions please send it in a review) we are the badass group of the school and most of us have financial problems so we mostly live in the slums except for Kagome she was the innocent schoolgirl but then she joined us the party crashing maniacs some times we stay at her house cause her family is rich. We also have our own band called "The rage endusing demons."  
  
Inuyasha has a brother but he doesn't pay attention so he is free as a bird   
  
Neither kouga or I have family's so we live in a trailer together but the rest of the gang doesn't know  
  
Miroku and Sango both live in the same apartment building 2 floors apart  
  
And Shippo lives with Kagome and her family (in this he's a teenager too)  
  
~~~~~~~2nd block At school~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys what's up" I said today I was wearing my leather mid-thigh mini skirt a tight shirt that said I'm not a bitch I'm the bitch on it and a leather jacket as I went over and sat next to Kouga who was wearing the same outfit he wears everyday black jeans a white muscle shirt and a black leather jacket, under the tree, and put my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the tree and snuggling up close to each other while Sango and Miroku walked over all of a sudden we heard a smack we all looked to where Sango was and next to her laying on the ground in a purple shirt and tight black pants was a stunned Miroku. Sango on the other hand was wearing a long skirt and a plain black shirt and the trademark of our gang the black leather jacket.   
  
When she got over to where we were she told everyone to gather round because she needed to tell us all something by then Miroku had recovered and made his way over to where we were sitting when he sat down Sango started to talk.  
  
Sango: "guess what there is a new club opening up tonight and it sounds like a lot of fun so who's in?"  
  
Koga: "well you know you can count us in"  
  
Miroku and Shippo at the same time: "Me too"  
  
Then all of a sudden inuyasha the leader of our gang jumped down from the tree with Kagome bridal style in his arms he was wearing his everyday blood red pants and muscle shirt he then put Kagome down and said "where is the club cause were going… all of us"  
  
Sango then said "why don't we meet at my place and then take our motorcycles from there?"  
  
Everyone liked that plan so at 9oclock we met outside Sango's and biked to the club   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the club~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We got in no problem thanks to our fake ids we then took one of the rooms off to the side of the club it was like a booth but it was really a room with a huge doorway without doors  
  
Koga and inuyasha are best friends just like Kagome and I are so Kagome Sango and I excused our selves and went to the bathroom leaving the boys to talk and order the drinks  
  
Kouga: "so inuyasha you think you are ever gonna get married to Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha: "uhhhh I dunno maybe someday hey wait a second why are you asking me that???"  
  
Miroku: "yea why are you asking him that and also why didn't you ask me or Shippo too?!?!?"   
  
Shippo: "yea why didn't you ask us too??"  
  
Kouga: "well in your case Shippo you don't have a woman and in your case Miroku I don't think that you will ever get married the way you act."  
  
Miroku: "hey"  
  
Inuyasha: "well he is right say Kouga you think your gonna ask Kasei"  
  
Kouga: "well (he started to blush) I was thinking about asking her I mean I already have the ring." he whispered  
  
Inuyasha Shippo and Miroku all yelled in unison: "you what"  
  
Kouga: "you heard me"  
  
Miroku: "damn you really do love her"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile in the girls restroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kagome do you ever think you will get married to inuyasha?" I asked  
  
Kagome: "well I don't really know hey what about you and Kouga?"  
  
Sango: "yea you think you'll marry him???"  
  
"well if he asked me I would probably say yes" I quickly responded  
  
Sango and Kagome together said: "so you mean if he asked you tonight you would say yes"  
  
"well yea I guess so" I said quietly  
  
At that Sango and Kagome screamed which made Kouga Inuyasha Shippo and Miroku come running since they thought something was wrong but before they got to the girls room we had already left and were on our way to the table. when we ran into the boys who were terrified that something had happened. But we just pulled them back to the table sat them down and told them that Kagome and Sango screamed for joy.  
  
I started to whisper something to Kouga  
  
Kasei: "Kouga lets head home I just want to be with you right now ok"  
  
Kouga then said: "sure thing babe" when I normally have to beg him to go  
  
Kouga: "hey you guys we're gonna head back to my place alright seeya later"  
  
Inuyasha: "hey man you think we could spend some time at your place we've never been there before??"  
  
Kouga just looked at me and I nodded to tell him it was ok and that tonight would be the night to tell them that we have been living together for the past 4 years  
  
Kouga: "sure but I'm telling you its not a pretty sight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 min later at the trailer park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We pulled up to the last trailer in the row parked and locked up our motorcycles and then I went inside to tidy up a bit while Kouga prepped the gang for what the trailer was like because the rest of them had never been in one before since they could at least afford to live in apartments.  
  
After about 5minutes I came out and told everyone to come in.  
  
Everyone sat down and looked around and finally Kagome spoke  
  
Kagome: "so Kouga this is where you live but it looks like two people live here."  
  
Inuyasha: "Kouga this place reeks of you and Kasei."  
  
Kasei: "that's because I come over here a lot."  
  
Kouga: "Kasei…babe its time to tell them I mean Inuyasha will probably figure it_." he was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: "Kasei you live here too that's why this trailer reeks of the two of you!!!"  
  
Kasei: "well you have figured it out we live together and we have been for the past four years because when Kouga went to jail for a year I had been living on the streets just meeting up with you guys at school and then I decided if there was someone at the trailer park that I could stay with everyone said no except Kouga so I took care of his trailer and when Kouga got out of jail in a year he joined our little gang and I've been living with him ever since."  
  
Miroku and Shippo sat there Dumbfounded while Kagome and Sango dragged me into the back room and inuyasha walked over to Kouga sat down next to him and bonked him on the head.  
  
Kouga: "hey what was that for."  
  
Inuyasha: "its for thinking you couldn't tell us that you two live together I mean really what's the big deal???"  
  
Kouga whispered almost so quietly the even inuyasha couldn't hear: "we have to share the same bed."  
  
Miroku: "you what you are one lucky bastard!!!"  
  
At this inuyasha started to look really shocked and yelled after a few minutes… "so you two live together are dating and sleep in the same bed you idiot what if something happened between you two and she became pregnant what would you do then!!!!!!!"  
  
Kouga surprisingly stayed calm and said: "we've made a pact we aren't gonna let anything happen between us until we have gotten married."  
  
Miroku: "so you are serious about the whole marriage thing."  
  
Kouga: "yep I'm dead serious."  
  
Inuyasha: "feh I don't believe that for a second that you are going to ask her."  
  
Kouga: "well if I wasn't serious then why would I have this." he said while he was pulling out a small velvet box with a beautiful silver and diamond ring the boys gathered around to take a close look at the ring  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the back bedroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Sango said together: "what were you thinking living with him!!!  
  
Kasei: "I was thinking that he needed to take care of his trailer and I needed a place to live so we made a deal I can stay here as long a I take care of the place you know like clean it up. But pretty soon we got into a relationship and well I love him"  
  
in the other room inuyasha heard me say that and broke the silence of the gawking at the ring.  
  
Inuyasha: "two things one how could you afford this and two I know for a fact that she loves you."  
  
Miroku and Shippo: "what how do you know???"  
  
Kouga: "he heard her say it and I couldn't afford the ring so I stole it that's what I got locked up for robbing a jewelry store so I could get this for her so someday in the future we could get married."  
  
Shippo: "aaawwwwwww how sweet but why haven't you asked her yet???"  
  
Kouga: "I was gonna ask her tonight but you guys came over so I couldn't."  
  
Just then Kagome and Sango walked in and sat down Kagome on Inuyasha lap and Sango next to Miroku.  
  
Kagome then said: "hey Kouga Kasei wants to talk to you"  
  
Kouga: "uhhh ok but first did I do something wrong??"  
  
Sango: "no you didn't do anything wrong. now just get in there"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the bedroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga: "Kasei my sweet is something wrong???"  
  
Kasei: "no here why don't you sit down for this we need to talk."  
  
Kouga: "uhhh ok is something wrong cause…"  
  
I interrupted him and put my finger across his mouth signaling to him not to say anything as I did this the others snuck up to the door to hear what we were talking about  
  
Kasei: "I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time………. I love you and I hope you feel the same way that I do."  
  
He then pulled me in towards him held me tight and said I love you too and a don't think I can live without you he then pulled out the little velvet box with the ring inside got down on one knee and said  
  
Kouga: "Kasei will you marry me?"  
  
At that moment I started to cry then I got down onto the floor hugged him tightly and said  
  
Kasei: "I thought you would never ask of course I'll marry you because I love you."  
  
At that moment Kagome and Sango both screamed and came running in and Kouga and I looked at them and Kouga just said very calmly  
  
Kouga: "well that's what you get for being in a gang with eavesdropping idiots."  
  
Kasei in a very happy and playful: "hey that was rude anyway Inuyasha Miroku Shippo you can come in here."  
  
Inuyasha: "uhhh are you sure he's not gonna try and pound us???"  
  
Shippo: "yea I don't wanna get beaten up today."  
  
Miroku: "yea I agree with Shippo."  
  
Kasei: "don't worry I'll hold him back if he tries. so you all can come in"  
  
Inuyasha: "ok oh yea that's right uhhh congratulations. Hey what do you say we all hit a bar Miroku's treat."  
  
Everyone: "yea that would be great"  
  
Miroku: "yea that would be awesome……hey wait a second aaawwwwwww man."  
  
Everyone started to laugh then the girls decided to change so the pushed the boys into the living area  
  
Kagome: "so Kasei what are you going to wear tonight and hey can I borrow this dress its so cute (D/S black spaghetti strap with a scull on the front it ended right above the knee)"  
  
Kasei: "sure thing Kagome hey Sango you wanna wear this dress (D/S same thing but instead of a scull there was a red dragon)"  
  
Sango: "sure but what are you gonna wear?"  
  
Kasei: "I'm gonna wear this new dress that I bought hang on let me put it on. so what do you think (D/S strapless leather dress that ends at mid thigh)"  
  
Kagome: "wow that is dress is amazing where did you get it?"  
  
Kasei: "I got it at that leather shop down on Willow St."  
  
Sango: "cool that place is awesome!"  
  
Kouga: "hey are you girls done getting ready???"  
  
Kasei: "almost sweetie we're just finishing up hey why don't you boys get your jackets on."  
  
We then walked into the living room right as Kouga turned around he tripped over his foot and landed on Inuyasha. At that I went over and helped him up and then Kagome helped up Inuyasha both were stunned and Miroku was still just his perverted little self so he wound up on the ground like always.  
  
Kouga: "how come I haven't seen this dress before?"  
  
Kasei: "that's because its new silly."  
  
Kouga: "um can I ask you something"  
  
Kasei: "of course"  
  
Kouga: "well how could you I mean we afford it??"  
  
Kasei: "well you know how I've been saying I was going to be at the mall"  
  
Kouga: "yea but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Kasei: "well I have been at the mall but I haven't really been shopping I've been working."  
  
Inuyasha: "ha you working that's a good one Kasei."  
  
Kasei: "what's so funny inuyasha I even have the hideous uniform ill show you."  
  
Inuyasha: "wait your serious."  
  
Kasei: "uh duh."  
  
Kouga: "so what store are you working in???"  
  
Kasei: "Sam Goodie why does it make a difference?"  
  
Kouga: "no I was just wondering."  
  
Inuyasha: "so you have been wearing baggy jeans and a hideous baggy t-shirt just to buy a dress!!!"  
  
Kasei: "no I bought a few other things and paid off some bills and things and I took care of some long term business and some other things like that."  
  
Kouga: "so what else did you buy."  
  
Kasei: "Well go outside and look at your bike."  
  
Kouga: "ahhhh what did you do to my bike!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "if you did something to his bike then you are in real trouble"  
  
Kasei: "but I didn't its what's sitting on his bike that I got him."  
  
All of a sudden we heard Kouga yell   
  
Kouga: "hey Inuyasha you gotta see this."  
  
Inuyasha: "see what?"  
  
Kouga: "what she got for me its awesome and it matches my bike this is so sweet babe you rock."  
  
Inuyasha: "well what the hell is it already"  
  
Kouga: "well just look she got me a set of new helmets and they match the pattern on my bike (D/S black with red flames same on all of their bikes)"  
  
Inuyasha: "damn that girl really does love you."  
  
Kouga: "yep and I feel like the luckiest man alive!!!"  
  
Kasei: "hey you guys shouldn't we get going"  
  
Kouga: "yea hang on let me lock the door"  
  
Inuyasha: "ok you all just follow me and ill lead you all to the bar"  
  
Miroku: "hey we all know where the bar is so why…"  
  
Inuyasha: "no the one we are going to is new I found out that there is another gang that rules over that area so I thought we might run into them and see what happens and to find out who is in their gang"  
  
Miroku: "hey man I thought we were going out to celebrate not to get into a fight tonight I mean what if something happened to the lovebirds over there then oh man I don't even want to think about it"  
  
Inuyasha: "hey don't worry I'm coming prepared for the worst but hopefully it wont get to that point"  
  
Kasei: "Kouga I'm worried what if something happens tonight I…"  
  
Kouga: "don't even think like that we are all going to be fine do you hear me fine" at this point he was yelling and I had started to cry I then dropped to my knees and said  
  
"inuyasha we aren't going the risk is to high to take and I am not ready to lose anyone else"  
  
Inuyasha: "anyone else what do you mean???"  
  
Kasei: "When I was young my parents were killed in a gang fight and I was then on my own I was thrown out on the streets and I lived that way for five years that's when I met Kouga and he took me in that's when he was brought to jail and I took care of his trailer I also visited him weekly every Saturday three to six every time I brought him a poster or a picture or something to remind him of what we both now called home this very trailer he took care of me and I took care of him it was like we were already married but we weren't even dating but I knew that I loved him and that he was the one I wanted to be with forever."  
  
Inuyasha: "wow is that why you are always terrified and back away from the fights we get into?"  
  
Kasei: "yes inuyasha that is why."  
  
Kagome: "I am so sorry."  
  
Kasei: "please don't be I just don't really want to go out right now if you don't mind but Kouga, inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and you too Sango please be super careful I don't think I could bear to lose anyone else."  
  
Kouga: "I don't think i'm gonna go with you guys this time I would rather stay home and guys please be careful."  
  
Inuyasha: "hey do you want us to stay cause…"  
  
Kouga: "you don't have to we'll be alright."  
  
Kagome: "no but you are both going to stay at my house for a little while come Kasei I'll help you pack."  
  
Kasei: "ok"  
  
"I wonder why she was so open with everyone about all that and oh my god she tried to hurt herself once what if she tries that again???" that was what Kouga was thinking as he ran inside to make sure I wasn't going to hurt myself.   
  
"Inuyasha get all of the sharp objects and anything that is toxic and guard it with your life!!!!!!" Kouga ordered  
  
Inuyasha: "sure but why???"  
  
Kouga: "i'm afraid she is going to hurt herself she got like this once before and tried to kill herself but I stopped her just in time so just do it!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "I'm on it!!!"  
  
Kouga: "Kasei come here."  
  
Kasei: "coming what's the matter? Is something wrong is someone hurt???"  
  
Kouga: "no and lets keep it that way hey come with me I need to talk with you."  
  
Kasei: "ok"  
  
Kasei and Kouga are now sitting on the porch with everyone else inside safety proofing the whole trailer  
  
Kouga: "do you remember when you tried to hurt yourself."  
  
Kasei: "yes"  
  
Kouga: "well I'm afraid that you're going to try and do something like that again and well if I lost you I would never feel whole again." he said as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I then started to cry as I held onto him tighter than I had ever held someone before.  
  
Kasei: "Kouga I love you and I was thinking that we could go for a ride to the park please just the two of us?"  
  
Kouga: "sure thing let me go tell everyone where we are going to be in case of an emergency. So just sit tight and I'll be back in a minute."  
  
As Kouga went inside a tall stranger came up to me and grabbed me pushed me in his car bound and gagged me and took off I was struggling to get out of his grip while screaming as much as I could everyone came out just as the car turned the corner they all hopped on their bikes and chased after the car. they soon lost the car in traffic and inuyasha was sniffing around for the cars trail he finally found it and the trail led them to an old abandoned motel.  
  
Inside the man who kidnapped me kept me gagged but untied me and quickly cuffed me to the bed. He then said to me   
  
Kidnapper: "I am Naraku and you are going to be mine after I deal with some uninvited guests."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga: "that bastard is gonna pay."  
  
Inuyasha: "hey your not alone remember that."  
  
Kouga: "yea but you aren't the one who is supposed to be getting married to her in a few months!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Kouga that may be true but we are the only family both you and she got so face it we are your and her family and she means just as much to us as she does to you. we are all in this together"  
  
Naraku: "ah just as I thought you've all come to rescue the little lady you've all just walked into my trap."  
  
He then whistled and out of the shadows came the rest of his gang the Thunder Brothers and Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha: "Sesshomaru what the hell!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru: "Naraku what girl did you say you got this time?"  
  
Naraku: "some stupid wench of a wolf demon named Kasei."  
  
Kouga: "she is not a wench!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Naraku: "oh really then what is she???"  
  
Kouga: "what she is, is my fiancé you bastard!!!"  
  
Naraku: "oh goodie that makes things even more fun!!!"  
  
Kouga: "if as much as lay a hand on her I'll kill you I swear to god I will"  
  
Naraku: "oh I'm soooo scared I'm shaking in my boots ha not."  
  
Kouga: "grrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
Naraku: "oh the little wolf cub is getting angry."  
  
Kouga: "you bastard"  
  
Kouga said lunging into battle trying to shred Naraku into smithereens.  
  
Inuyasha: "Kouga you idiot you're gonna get yourself killed!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru: "little brother it is your turn to fall by my mighty hand!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "hey bro that was really lame next time try something like hey little bro eat my dust now that sounds better."  
  
Sesshomaru: "well that's just not my style little brother!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "well then big bro eat my dust!!!"  
  
While Naraku and Kouga duked it out and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha battled Kagome Miroku and Sango fought it out with the thunder brothers. The battle with the Thunder Brothers was soon over thanks to Kagome's arrows. Kagome went over to help Inuyasha while Miroku and Sango went to help Kouga. Kagome and Inuyasha quickly drove away Sesshomaru after badly wounding him. They then went over to help Kouga and the others defeat Naraku. He kept backing up into the motel until he was able to slam the doors in the faces of Kouga Inuyasha Miroku Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha quickly kicked the door down and realized that they didn't know what room he had gone to. So they decided to split up and search every room in the motel until they found the right room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku came storming in and quickly locked the door he then walked over to the bed and straddled my body he quickly grabbed the back of my dress and ripped it he then pulled out a knife and cut my bra as he started to pull off my tights and underwear Kouga broke the door down and yelled…  
  
"You bastard I told you that if you as much as laid a hand on her I'd kill you!!!"  
  
"not this time." Naraku said as he kicked Kouga off of him and disappeared in a cloud of smoke  
  
"oh my god Kasei are you alright???" he asked as he undid the handcuffs and the gag  
  
"Kouga I was so scared please never leave me alone again!!!" I said as he held me close to him and as I started to ball my eyes out.  
  
Inuyasha: "Kouga where the hell are you???"  
  
Kouga: "we're in here room 13!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "hey guys did you hear that they are in room 13."  
  
"Kouga I want to go home now, please???" I said as I clung to his shirt  
  
Kouga: "sure thing sugar. If its ok with Kagome and her family do you want to stay with her for a while?"  
  
Kasei: "yea"  
  
Kouga: "hey Kagome can we…."  
  
Kagome: "sure thing hey lets stop back at your place to get your clothes for the next few days."  
  
Kouga: "ok hey why don't you go into the bathroom and get yourself fixed up Kagome Sango why don't you go with her just to keep her calm."  
  
Sango: "ok"  
  
Inuyasha: "hey Kagome why don't we all just stay at your place for a while until things get back to being somewhat normal."  
  
Kagome: "inuyasha that's a great idea we'll stop by you guys's houses too."  
  
Kasei: "Kouga I…I..I love you and I'm sorry for all this."  
  
Kouga: "hey its not your fault and I love you too hey come on lets get going I really don't like this place."  
  
Kasei: "neither do I."  
  
On the ride to the trailer I fell asleep holding onto Kouga with my head on his back. He hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until we got to the trailer and he was about to get off the bike when he noticed that I hadn't let go of his waist he sat back down and then Inuyasha piped up  
  
"Dude what are you just sitting there for???"  
  
Kouga: "she fell asleep on the ride over here hey you think you could strap our bags to the back of my bike thanks I don't wanna wake her up. I mean she always seems to be in a happy and peaceful place when she's asleep I hate to wake her up."  
  
Inuyasha: "sure just stop it with the happy peaceful crap that's not like you dude and your creeping me out."  
  
Kouga: "uhhh right whatever."  
  
Inuyasha: "now that's more like the Kouga I know."  
  
Kouga: "yea yea yea just go get the bags."  
  
Inuyasha: "good one buddy."  
  
Kouga: "yea I know."  
  
Inuyasha: "well someone sure is full of himself today."  
  
Kouga: "very funny ouch hey Kasei, hey Kasei wake up!!!"  
  
Kasei: "oh my god I'm sorry."  
  
Kouga: "its ok but what's the matter???"  
  
Kasei: "it was just some old memories coming back to haunt me that's all."  
  
Kouga: "well you know that you can tell me anything…right"  
  
Kasei: "of course and you can tell me anything"  
  
Inuyasha: "hey enough with the love fest lets get going you two are starting to make me sick."  
  
Kasei: "I'm sorry Inuyasha its my fault. Please wait a minute I have something for all of you" I went inside and came back out with helmets that matched their bikes for everyone. "here I bought these for you all with some of the money I made"  
  
Everyone else: "uhhh thanks"  
  
Kasei: "no problem I wanted to do something for you all before…….."  
  
Kouga: "before what???"  
  
Kasei: "nothing I'm sorry I…I have to go" at that I ran behind the trailer uncovered a sweet bike got on and drove off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~four years later in the parking lot of the mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setting  
  
A girl riding a black motorcycle with flames on it shows up and parks next to a bunch of other motorcycles seeming to all belong to a gang. This city was her original home. After locking up her bike she started to head inside when she ran into Naraku she actually walked right into him and didn't say excuse me which really ticked him off. He went to grab her shoulder and force her to apologize when she grabbed his hand flipped him and just kept walking.   
  
The shop that she went into was a biker shop which was also a bar where a lot of gangs hung out. She went straight to the bar and ordered a Heineken when she got it she downed it in less than a minute. She then got up and started to look for a new leather jacket because the last one she had had gotten shredded in a gang fight with knives. She was wearing shredded leather pants a white sleeveless top black army boots and a black bandana. She had hidden on her thirteen knives one in each boot one on each calf one up each sleeve one on each thigh one in her ponytail one in each of her two front pockets one between her breasts she had an extra that goes on the inside of her jacket and the best hidden was a small blade under her tongue. She found a jacket that she wanted paid for it and sat down at the bar again ordered another Heineken and sat there thinking to herself. All of a sudden Naraku came up behind her and said  
  
"hey girl I like your spunk what's your name"  
  
Girl: "my name is my own and you shall not know it"  
  
Naraku: "you seem familiar do I know you"  
  
Girl: "you do not know me Naraku but I know you all of you including Sesshomaru and the Thunder Brothers"  
  
Naraku: "well we are pretty well known"  
  
Girl: "yes you are well known for rape and murder"  
  
Naraku: "what do you mean rape and murder???"  
  
Girl: "you know what I mean by that"  
  
Naraku: "who are you???"  
  
Girl: "you will find out all in good time Naraku"  
  
Naraku: "well I must be going goodbye"  
  
Girl: "goodbye"  
  
Girl's thoughts 'finally he's gone huh I wonder what the old gang has been up to I think I'm gonna stop by the old trailer to see if Kouga still lives there'  
  
The girl paid got up and started to walk out of the mall when she realized she needed a new pair of gloves so she went back got the gloves and went out to her bike to find none other than her old gang hanging around their bikes which were parked right next to her's. when she reached the bikes she said  
  
"excuse me inuyasha you seem to be leaning on my brand new bike so if you wouldn't mind moving that would be great thank you"  
  
Inuyasha: "hey wench how do you know my name???"  
  
Girl: "first of all I'm not a wench and second of all I feel really insulted that you forgot me I know its been four years but I still remember you guys I mean boy are you rude"  
  
Inuyasha: "wait I know you but where from???"  
  
Girl: "you moron 'dope slap' you really need to get your memory checked I mean really its me Kasei!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "what it cant be I mean oh man it is you shit Kagome where is Kouga???"  
  
Kagome: "I think he's at his trailer today why"  
  
Inuyasha: "because he has a visitor"  
  
Kagome: "who now a tax collector or police officer"  
  
Kasei: "well Kagome I'm sorry to burst your bubble but when I was seventeen and you were nineteen we both promised not to go into that line of work do you remember that"  
  
Kagome: "of course I remember that Kasei I mean how could I not….wait a minute Kasei"  
  
"yea I'm here" I said as I polished my bike  
  
Kagome ran over to me and hugged me just then Sango and Miroku came walking out of the mall.   
  
Inuyasha: "Sango Miroku guess who showed up"  
  
Miroku: "um Kouga"  
  
Inuyasha: "no he's at his trailer like always so guess again but this time here's a clue she hasn't been around for about four years."  
  
Sango: "Kasei"  
  
Kagome: "ding ding ding we have a winner."  
  
Sango: "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh oh my god Kasei your back"  
  
Kasei: "um hello Sango hi Miroku hey wait a second where is Shippo???"  
  
Inuyasha: "well Shippo has been living with Kouga and they mainly stay home nowadays but maybe that'll change now that you're back I mean Kouga still thinks your gonna marry him. Crazy huh"   
  
Kasei: "well I still have my engagement ring on"  
  
Miroku: "you mean you still love him even though you haven't seen him for four full years"  
  
Kasei: "well yea I love him I haven't gone out on a date gotten a kiss other than on the cheek by friends or had sex for the past four years because I love him and only him in that way"  
  
Miroku: "damn girl you are crazy I mean really I cant even go a week and you went for four years without doing anything wow"  
  
Kasei: "yep"  
  
Miroku: "I bow down to your superiority"  
  
Kasei: "right whatever Miroku anyway is Kouga's trailer still in the same place or did he move it"  
  
Inuyasha: "its in the same place as it was before hey we're gonna come too we were planning on checking up on him he hasn't been doing too well the last few years"  
  
Kasei: "well then I better hurry up toodles"  
  
Inuyasha: "should we follow her???"  
  
Kagome: "yea but we should let them talk for a while before we but in"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the trailer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knock knock knock   
  
Kouga: "hang on I'm coming hi sorry bout the wait……."  
  
Kasei: "hi and I'm the one who should be saying sorry um can I come in"  
  
Kouga: "sure but first pinch me"  
  
Kasei: "ok"  
  
Kouga: "ouch"  
  
Kasei: "oh I'm sorry here let me give it a kiss to make it all better"  
  
Kouga: "uhhh thanks hey come in its cold outside"  
  
Kasei: "thanks hey I'm really really sorry about everything I have put you through oh my god look at you you're down to skin and bones I am going to cook you a decent meal ok"  
  
Kouga: "thank you for the offer but we haven't got any food here"  
  
Kasei: "ok then we'll go to the market and get some food"  
  
Kouga: "I haven't got any money"  
  
Kasei: "I'll pay for it I'm loaded come on we'll take my bike I mean really I gotta get some meat on those bones of yours otherwise you could get sick come on get your jacket on and we'll head out and get you some food."  
  
Kouga: "ok"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the market~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kasei: "what do you want to get ramen chicken you name it we'll buy it"  
  
Kouga: "so it really is you wait let me see you left hand…"  
  
Kasei: "ok here"  
  
Kouga: "you kept it but why, why did you leave and why did you keep the ring"  
  
Kasei: "I left because I needed time to recuperate on my own without anyone else around and I kept the ring because I love you and only you"  
  
Kouga: "I thought you had left because you didn't love me anymore or something like that"  
  
Kasei: "sweetheart I could never in a million years stop loving you"  
  
Kouga: "so if I were to ask you to marry me again you would say yes"  
  
Kasei: "of course I would I love you"  
  
Kouga: "hey how about we finally get married"  
  
Kasei: " that would be great"  
  
Kouga: "hey I think we either have stalkers or the gang is following us around"  
  
Kasei: "hey Kagome what are you picking up today?"  
  
Kagome: "oh just some cereal and things for my mom"  
  
Kouga: "hey Kagome just for old times sake say sit just to torture inuyasha"  
  
Kagome: "ok hey inuyasha sit"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next isle over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: "'thud' hey what the hell!!!!!! grrrrrrrrrrrr Kagome!!!!!"  
  
Kagome: "yea what's up baby"  
  
Inuyasha: "you said the word again!!!!"  
  
Kagome: "serves you right for spying on them"  
  
Inuyasha: "yea well so were they and what about you"  
  
Kagome: "well I just so happen to be shopping Miroku gets punished enough by Sango and she has to put up with him dragging her everywhere you know that"  
  
Inuyasha: "yea your right sorry bout the yelling everybody"  
  
Store clerk: "I'm not worried about the yelling I'm worried about the floor cause when you fell you dented the linoleum"  
  
Kasei: "how much is the damage for"  
  
Store clerk: "a good hundred"  
  
Kasei: "I'll pay for it"  
  
Inuyasha: "but it wasn't your fault it was mine"  
  
Kasei: "I know but I'll pay for it no worries"  
  
Inuyasha: "but yo…"  
  
Kasei: "no buts mister"  
  
Inuyasha: "bu…"  
  
Kasei: "I said no buts do I make myself clear"  
  
Inuyasha: "yea whatever"  
  
Kagome: "Kasei you sound like my mother"  
  
Kasei: "I've had some practice with the kids……"  
  
Inuyasha: "kids I thought you didn't mess around with anyone!!!!!"  
  
Kasei: "I didn't I was talking about these kids I've been looking after at the orphanage I've been working at"  
  
Inuyasha: "an orphanage"  
  
Kasei: "yea so I've been working at an orphanage what's the big fucking deal?"  
  
Inuyasha: "there's no big deal I was just kinda shocked that's all"  
  
Kasei: "ok that's different"  
  
Inuyasha: "feh…just like your attitude"  
  
Kasei: "don't think I didn't hear that Inuyasha come now Kouga we need to pay and head back so I can cook you dinner I mean it looks as if you haven't eaten in months. Well come on oh yea you guys can come too if you want it'll be a dinner party oh wouldn't that be fun!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "yea and then we can play dress up and tea party"  
  
Kasei: "huh I didn't think you were into that stuff Inuyasha but ok sure."  
  
Inuyasha: "What I was just kidding!!!!!!"  
  
Kasei: "thought so. So are you guys gonna come???"  
  
Kagome: "of course we'll come"  
  
Kasei: "oh goodie hey Kouga you wanna help cook???"  
  
Kouga: "uhhh sure thing"  
  
Kasei: "yay oh inuyasha I'm guessing you want ramen or will you eat what we will be eating"  
  
Inuyasha: "I'll eat what you guys are eating"  
  
Kasei: "yay your not eating ramen for once"  
  
Kasei: "ok lets go"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku: "hey there's that girl from earlier"  
  
Sesshomaru: "yea and look who she's with"  
  
Naraku: "hey isn't that your kid brothers gang?"  
  
Sesshomaru: "yea it is I wonder what a babe like her sees in those fools"  
  
Naraku: "hey lets wait for her I want to make her mine"  
  
Sesshomaru: "good Idea"  
  
Kasei: "what's a good idea Sesshomaru???"  
  
Sesshomaru: "oh waiting for you to come out of the store so we could kidnap you so that Naraku could make you his woman…….oops"  
  
Naraku: "you moron you weren't supposed to tell her well your coming with us."  
  
Kasei: "not this time boys I have plans"  
  
Naraku: "not anymore your plans are now with me"  
  
Kasei: "um nope my plans are that I'm throwing a dinner party for my friends"  
  
Naraku: "well those plans have changed"  
  
"no they haven't you jerk" I said as I stamped my right foot and the knife hidden there flew up and I caught it held it out and said  
  
"I am not going with you understand and if you don't then maybe I'll just have to cut your balls off"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~inside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: "oh shit she's picking a fight with Naraku we better go help her"  
  
Kouga: "Kagome hold the groceries Sango help her with them Inuyasha Miroku lets go"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku: "uhhh that wont be necessary we'll be leaving now"  
  
Kouga: "leave my woman alone you bastard"  
  
Kasei: "ahhhh Kouga where are the groceries"  
  
Kouga: "they're inside Kagome has them"  
  
Inuyasha: "hey where the hell is Naraku and my stupid half brother"  
  
Kasei: "Oh I drove them off"  
  
Inuyasha: "What why didn't you do that four years ago also?!?!?!"  
  
Kasei: "I couldn't I wasn't properly armed"  
  
Inuyasha: "but you haven't got any weapons now either"  
  
Kasei: "well I would have to say that that was an understatement"  
  
Inuyasha: "huh what do you mean"  
  
Kasei: "well I have 13 knives hidden on my person and one blade. If you wouldn't call those weapons then I guess I'm not armed"  
  
Kouga: "13 knives and a blade where are they hidden please show me"  
  
Kasei: "I will but later."  
  
Kagome: "hey can we get some help with these"  
  
Inuyasha: "yea yea yea keep your shirt on."  
  
Miroku: "does she have to……uh just kidding"  
  
Sango: "oh don't hurt him he just wont be getting any action for the next week"  
  
Miroku: "I'd prefer his beating"  
  
Kasei: "Oh come on we have a lot of cooking to do. Hey there is someone missing I know its Shippo where is he? he wasn't at the trailer earlier"  
  
Kouga: "oh the little guy he was going out with his girl today"  
  
Kasei: "Oh he got a girlfriend oh how cute!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "ahhhh who are you and where is Kasei"  
  
Kasei: "I'm Kasei its just that I have sorted out all of my emotions and instead of them all being mushed together they are all now separate isn't it wonderful"  
  
Inuyasha: "your scaring me Kasei"  
  
Kasei: "how so pudding"  
  
Inuyasha: "??pudding?? ?? How so?? what you turned from warrior chick to girly girl in less than a second for crying out loud"  
  
Kasei: "their here"  
  
Inuyasha: "you did it again and who is here???"  
  
Kasei: "the gang your brother is in their here"  
  
Inuyasha: "feh yea right your just playing right"  
  
Sesshomaru: "no she's not little brother she is correct we are here to take her"  
  
Kasei: "I think not Kouga and I have a dinner to prepare you all can come but only if you do not fight during dinner. That means no fights arguments or even talk of battle at the table because I will not allow it!!! So do you accept or decline pick one because after dinner you all can duke it out but right now my little love bug and I have a meal to prepare so what is your decision."  
  
Naraku: "we graciously accept your offer and of course I will help you prepare this meal"  
  
Kasei: "I'm sorry but your not my little love bug Kouga is" as I said this Kouga turned cherry red as did Naraku but he turned red with anger and jealousy not embarrassment and love.  
  
Kouga: "ok everyone lets get going."  
  
Inuyasha: "ha look at the two of them they're both redder than my blood"  
  
Kouga and Naraku together: "shut up you idiot"  
  
Inuyasha: "ha they even talk together like they were twins or brothers or something"  
  
Kasei: "inuyasha shut up"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~outside the trailer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru: "Naraku why did we accept??? I mean we are just gonna sit down at a table and have dinner with our enemies!!!!"  
  
Naraku: "yes we are now stop complaining and sit tight I have my reasons for this you will understand at some point."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~inside the trailer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga: "hey Shippo are you here little buddy there is someone that wants to talk to you she hasn't been home for a little while though"  
  
Shippo: "yea hang on I'm kinda busy at the moment"  
  
Kouga: "well then hurry up with what your doing cause we have guests and someone else is moving back in"  
  
Shippo walks in room while scratching his head and says: "ok I'm here who wants to talk to me and who are the guests"  
  
Kasei: "oh my god look at you your all grown up aaaahhhh your so adorable get over here and give me a hug"  
  
Shippo: "ok whatever Kasei wait Kasei ahhh your back but wait who are the guests and where are they"  
  
Kouga: "well they're all outside and they're here for dinner will you and your little friend there be joining us"  
  
Shippo: "uh sure but first let us take a shower"  
  
Kasei: "hi I'm guessing that you know Kouga and you probably know inuyasha and those nitwits but you don't know me so hi I'm Kasei and Kouga here is my little love bug" once again Kouga turned cherry red  
  
Aukai: "hi I'm Aukai. Nice to meet you"  
  
Kasei: "nice to meet you too. Hey come on Kouga we have to start cooking."  
  
Kouga: "ok should I let them in now"  
  
Kasei: sure I mean we don't want them to freeze now do we."  
  
Kouga: "nope hey guys you all can come in now"  
  
Aukai: "hey can I help in any way?"  
  
Kasei: "sure how about you make the salad while I work on this turkey"  
  
Aukai: "ok"  
  
Kasei: "hey Kouga why don't you go relax with the rest of the boys while we cook."  
  
Kouga: "ok sugar"  
  
Kagome: "hey Sango why don't we go help them make dinner"  
  
Sango: "ok that sounds like fun"  
  
Kagome: "hey Kasei can we help out with the cooking"  
  
Kasei: "sure the more the merrier"  
  
Naraku: "hey Sesshomaru do you think she'll come with me if I got her drunk"  
  
Sesshomaru: "I seriously doubt you'll be able to take her with you I mean we are in her boyfriends house."  
  
Naraku: "damn I forgot how will I get her to be mine"  
  
Sesshomaru: "I dunno boss maybe you can kidnap her"  
  
Naraku: "we tried that with that girl four years ago and it failed because of these idiots. I wonder what happened to that girl hey did we ever find out her name?"  
  
Sesshomaru: "I don't think so boss"  
  
Naraku: "well no matter my eye is now set on her."  
  
Kouga: "hey inuyasha do you think Naraku is gonna try and kidnap her again"  
  
Inuyasha: "I dunno it looked like he was trying to get her to go with him willingly but who knows"  
  
Kouga: "does he even realize that he tried to fucking kidnap and rape her or does he not remember her"  
  
Inuyasha: "I think he remembers what happened but he doesn't remember who she is and that's why he wants to have her as his own"  
  
Kouga: "well this time he isn't even gonna lay a finger on her"  
  
Inuyasha: "well if he's not gonna lay a finger on her why is he all over her and about to feel her up" (K/N I have a huge chest)  
  
Kouga: "hey Naraku don't touch my woman"  
  
Kasei: "Naraku what were you about to do and if it was anything perverted I might just have to hurt you (gives Naraku evil glare)"  
  
Naraku: "ok ok I'll back off"  
  
Miroku: "wow I'm not the only pervert here tonight"  
  
Sango: "well at least he listens Miroku"  
  
Miroku: "I listen sometimes"  
  
Sango: "no you listen never"  
  
Kasei: "ok everybody dinner is served"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after everyone's done eating~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: "hey Kouga you think we could stay over cause I'm worried I'll crash if I get on my bike"  
  
Miroku: "Yea same here."  
  
Kouga: "it'll be a little cramped but that's ok right guys"  
  
Inuyasha: "feh…what's the difference cramped not cramped were all like family and some of us really are"  
  
Naraku: "may we stay the also I fear we might get into an accident"  
  
Kouga: "ummm"  
  
Kasei: "ok but none of you are to come into our room"  
  
Naraku: "ok and thank you for your hospitality."  
  
Sesshomaru: "yes thank you"  
  
Inuyasha: "feh… Sesshomaru stop sucking up"  
  
Kasei: "Kouga are the extra blankets still in the same place"  
  
Kouga: "yep I kept everything where you liked it"  
  
Kasei: "thanks sweetie"  
  
Kouga: "no problem well I'm gonna hit the hay night all"  
  
Inuyasha: "night Kouga hey don't have fun while we're here"  
  
Kasei: "Inuyasha 'smack' you're disgusting"  
  
Kouga: "isn't Miroku supposed to say that kind of stuff?"  
  
Inuyasha: "yea but he and Sango have already fallen asleep"  
  
Kasei: "he's actually kinda cute when he's sleeping you know like a five year old or a puppy. Well here are the blankets so goodnight everyone"  
  
Naraku: "goodnight lady Kasei"  
  
Kasei: "please just call me Kasei"  
  
Naraku: "ok Kasei"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga: "hey sweetheart its time to wake up"  
  
Kasei: "oh hey sweetie 'kisses him on the cheek' did you sleep well?"  
  
Kouga: "better than I have in four years"  
  
Kasei: "that's good 'kisses him again but on the lips' hey lets see if anyone else is up."  
  
"alright" he said before giving me a long deep kiss  
  
Kasei: "I'll be out in a minute to cook breakfast I'm just gonna get dresses"  
  
Kouga: "ok"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In kitchen/ living area~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kasei: "hey honeybee do you want to help me with breakfast"  
  
Kouga: "sure what are you making"  
  
Kasei: "bacon, eggs, toast, coffee, and tea for people that don't drink coffee"  
  
Kouga: "ok I'll make the coffee and toast cause you already have the tea water going as well as the bacon"  
  
Kasei: "and I'm about to start the eggs here take this over while I go wake up the others"  
  
Kouga: "ok darling"  
  
Kasei: "Kagome, Sango its time to wake the boys up come on"  
  
Kagome: "oh good morning I'll wake up Inuyasha"  
  
Sango: "I'll get Miroku up"  
  
Kasei: "Kouga sweetie take everything and put them on dishes while I get Naraku and Sesshomaru up"  
  
Kouga: "sure thing sugar"  
  
"thank you Naraku Sesshomaru its time to get up" I said while lightly shaking them both  
  
Naraku: "ah good morning Kasei thank you for waking me"  
  
Sesshomaru: "yes thank you for waking us"  
  
Kasei: "oh your welcome"  
  
Kagome: "Inuyasha time to get up"  
  
Inuyasha: "five more minutes"  
  
Kagome: "come on Inuyasha its time for breakfast"  
  
Inuyasha: "ok ok I'm up I'm up hey do I smell bacon?"  
  
Kasei: "yes inuyasha bacon eggs toast coffee and tea. how are you doing on waking up Miroku Sango?"  
  
Sango: "he's just not wanting to get up"  
  
Kasei: "here let me give it a try"  
  
Sango: "go ahead"  
  
Kasei: " Miroku its time to get up 'smack' for breakfast"  
  
Miroku: "owwww Sango what was that one for"  
  
Kasei: "there we go now he's up"  
  
At this point everyone else is laughing so hard they are starting to cry  
  
Sango: "I was trying to avoid that but at least it worked"  
  
Miroku: "so it wasn't Sango who hit me"  
  
Inuyasha: "no you idiot Sango doesn't hit that hard. Kasei was the one that hit you and Sango was the one that kissed you. Ahhh don't hurt me."  
  
Kasei: "ok time for breakfast and then I'll be heading out"  
  
Kouga: "what your leaving again if your leaving again I'm going with you"  
  
Kasei: "I'm only going to work silly oh yea I almost forgot there is fresh fruit there is ramen and there are all your favorites and the leftovers from last night in the fridge and my cell number is hidden in our special place kisses to you all bye"  
  
Kouga: "but wait where do you work I'll stop by later"  
  
Kasei: "I'm sorry love bug my boss would kill me if I told where headquarters is. hey don't worry I'll be back and please don't follow me if you do you will be placing yourselves in grave danger so stay here"  
  
Kouga: "your tone of voice its scaring me Kasei cause you just went from being sweet like a little kitten to a military officer"  
  
Kasei: "I'm sorry hey I have to go but I'll be back don't worry about that I love you and I'm never gonna leave like that again kisses to all bye"  
  
Kouga: "hey inuyasha do you think she'll come back?"  
  
Inuyasha: "yea definitely hey I'm going back to sleep so I'll talk to you later"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at Kasei's job ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kasei: "hey boss sorry I'm a little late hey what is my route today"  
  
Boss: "your taking route C"  
  
Kasei: "but boss that route takes me into the trailer park that I live in and my man is always at home nowadays"  
  
Boss: "that doesn't matter to me you were late and that's the last route left and your just gonna have to deal understand"  
  
Kasei: "yes boss I'm on it"  
  
Boss: "good now go"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~second to last stop on route~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Knock knock knock"  
  
Customer: "who is it"  
  
Kasei: "super special delivery password ground altoids"  
  
Customer: "good you're here come in"  
  
Kasei: "hi I'm here to deliver this and collect the money no side chit-chat"  
  
Customer: "ok here's the money"  
  
Kasei: "thanks seeya"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~last house in the trailer park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kasei's thoughts 'Good this is the last house'  
  
"Knock knock knock"  
  
Customer2: "who's there and what do you want"  
  
Kasei: "super special delivery password ground altoids."  
  
Customer2: "I'll slide the money through the mail slot and you slide my package through to me understand."  
  
Kasei: "gotcha its been a pleasure doing business with you"  
  
Kouga: "Kasei what are you doing back so early"  
  
Kasei: "part of my job is delivering packages I just wound up having to deliver a package to this trailer I have to go back to headquarters to drop off some stuff then I'll be back"  
  
Kouga: "ok love you"  
  
Kasei: "love you too baby."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at headquarters~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kasei: "hey boss I got the money"  
  
Boss: "good now take it and go home"  
  
Kasei: "you mean all of it"  
  
Boss: "yea from now on whatever route you take you keep all of the money that you get from it"  
  
Kasei: "thank you boss"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at trailer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga: "inuyasha Kasei is acting really weird I want to know what he's up to but she wont tell me anything except her job has stuff to do with delivering packages"  
  
Inuyasha: "yea well what am I supposed to do she hasn't even told me anything try using Kagome or Sango to get more info they talk with her about everything"  
  
Kouga: "that's a good idea hey Kagome Sango can I talk to you two"  
  
Sango: "sure thing come on in"  
  
Kouga: "do you two know anything about Kasei's job?"  
  
Kagome: "no why is something wrong"  
  
Kouga: "not really its just that she said something about deliveries and she dropped a package off across the park to that crack heads house and had said super special delivery password ground altoids but that was all I heard"  
  
Inuyasha: "Kouga you idiot that means that the stuff in the package is crack don't you know anything"  
  
Kouga: "so what your saying is that she's a crack dealer"  
  
Inuyasha: "no she's not the dealer that's her boss she is just a delivery girl for the dealer"  
  
Kasei: "hey I'm home I'm gonna take a quick shower ok"  
  
Kouga: "sure thing but afterwards we need to talk ok"  
  
Kasei: "sure thing sweetheart"  
  
Inuyasha: "Kouga what the hell are you thinking"  
  
Kouga: "I'm thinking that I need to find out what's going on I love her to death but I cant have her keeping secrets from me"  
  
Inuyasha: "ok man but this is totally your call"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~half an hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kasei (still in towel): "Kouga you wanted to talk about something"  
  
Kouga: "uh yea but maybe you should get dressed first"  
  
Kasei: "I would but my clothes are drying"  
  
Kouga: "huh what do you mean drying"  
  
Kasei: "I mean I just washed them in the tub so I'm waiting for them to dry"  
  
Kouga: "oh ok"  
  
Kasei: "now what was it that you needed to talk about"  
  
Kouga: "its about your job what is it that you actually do"  
  
Kasei: "I deliver packages for my boss"  
  
Kouga: "but how do you make so much money off of delivering packages?"  
  
Kasei: "well the contents of the packages are really expensive"  
  
Kouga: "what is in the packages?"  
  
Kasei: "I…I…I'm not authorized to tell I'm sorry"  
  
Kouga: "please I wont tell anyone you know that"  
  
Kasei: "oh I wish I could tell you but if I did then you would be in big trouble with my boss an so would I. I'm sorry"  
  
"is all right come here" Kouga said as he pulled me close to his chest and hugged me  
  
Inuyasha: "hey Kouga I was wond….oh is this a bad time I'll ask you later"  
  
Kouga: "no what's your question inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha: "well I was wondering why there were four guys outside looking for Kasei"  
  
Kasei: "oh I might have some more packages to deliver um let them in and have them sit down on the couch while I get dressed. Um kouga are my old clothes still here"  
  
Kouga: "yep they're right where you left them"  
  
Kasei: "thanks sugar" (gets dressed in leather bellbottoms and black tummy shirt with red bandana)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the living room area~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kasei: "oh hey guys is there any trouble with the business or do I have more deliveries?"  
  
1st guy: "no and no we heard that some guy is trying to hunt you down for reasons we don't know so we were sent to tell you that and to protect you"  
  
Kasei: "don't worry about me I can take care of myself you guys know that"  
  
1st guy: "yes but it's the bosses orders we are to go where you go"  
  
Kasei: "fine but who is supposedly trying to hunt me down?"  
  
1st guy: "we aren't sure who it is"  
  
2nd guy: "I think I heard the boss say something about a guy named Naraku"  
  
3rd guy: "yea that's it Naraku"  
  
Kasei: "I had him over for dinner last night along with a bunch of our friends and nothing happened"  
  
4th guy: "huh then maybe it wasn't Naraku yea it wasn't Naraku it was Kagura and Kanna"  
  
Kasei: "those two are Naraku's sisters"  
  
Kouga: "hey sugar your clothes are dry"  
  
Kasei: "thank you baby"  
  
Kouga: "your welcome sugar"  
  
Inuyasha: "hey Kouga what's with all the pet names you two have"  
  
Kouga: "I don't know its just a little thing we have its just fun"  
  
Inuyasha: "ok whatever"  
  
Kasei: "ok thanks for stopping by to fill me in oh and tell the boss that I can take care of myself thanks bye. Now time for me to get dressed. Oh by the way sweetie do you still want to know where all my knives are hidden"  
  
Kouga: "yea totally"  
  
Kasei: "ok I'll show you. Inuyasha you can watch too if you want."  
  
Inuyasha: "uh sure"  
  
Kasei: "ok let do this"  
  
I quickly jumped up and two knives came flying up and I caught them then put them down on the counter. I then reached down to the sides of my calves and pulled out two more knives and set them down. I then reached to my thighs and pulled out two more and set them down. Next I reached into my pockets and pulled out two flip knives and set them down then I pulled out the one from in my jacket. As Kouga counted the knives he said  
  
"Hey you said you had thirteen knives and I only counted twelve"  
  
I then reached down my shirt and pulled out the one from between my breasts. Inuyasha then said  
  
"damn girl why did you hide one there"  
  
Kasei: "remember how Naraku tried to rape me just in case someone tried that again I could grab it and stab them"  
  
Inuyasha: "I think you said a while ago you also had a small blade on you"  
  
Kasei: "yea I do its under my tongue see" shows them blade  
  
Kouga: "what's that for"  
  
Kasei: "same thing as before its a safety precaution"  
  
Kouga: "ok so your not gonna cut me right"  
  
"now why would I do a thing like that" I said as I put back all my knives away. "you're my baby I could never hurt you" as I said that I kissed him on the forehead  
  
"hey don't get all mushy on us now alright"  
  
"fine as long as you all come with me on a little road trip"  
  
"uh sure where to?"  
  
"you'll find out soon enough inuyasha" 


End file.
